


The Lure of Fishing

by rainbowbabble



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, but I love this fandom tbh, characters are probably a little OOC, wrote this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbabble/pseuds/rainbowbabble
Summary: Tezuka loses his temper.





	The Lure of Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my one-shots that I had on FF that I am moving over to here. Fair warning this story is at least five years old.

Ryoma was never one to be jealous, especially of the other regulars, except maybe Fuji, who seemed to like to flirt with Tezuka every time Ryoma was around, but for the most part he was never jealous. That be addressed, he had no clue why he was so damn jealous over the fact that every time Tezuka and Ryoma went fishing Tezuka used that damn ugly fishing lure that Oishi got him back when they were in junior high. Well, Ryoma was still in junior high, but Tezuka certainly wasn't. The now junior high tennis captain couldn't help the feeling of jealousy he had at watching his boyfriend use that lure every. Damn. Time. At first the tennis prodigy that the lure was funny and was entertained when Tezuka used it and was often surprised at how often he caught fish with the lure, but as time went on and Tezuka never used any other lure Ryoma couldn't help but have some curiosity as to why. When Ryoma once asked his boyfriend why he never used another one, Tezuka responded in kind with something along the line of- "Oishi is a good friend, and this lure works surprisingly well."

Ryoma accepted that answer, but after awhile his curiosity turned to annoyance and he asked his boyfriend if he could use the Oishi lure and Tezuka could use something else, to which his boyfriend would respond in kind with- "this was a gift from Oishi, as long as it catches fish I shouldn't use a different one. I'm sure you can find a lure that you like too Ryoma," and then the rest of the conversation would die, seeing as Ryoma couldn't think of a good retort that didn't make him sound childish.

Then his annoyance turned to plain jealousy. He had to find a way to get Tezuka to use a different fishing lure, so one day when he was done with practice at his school he dismissed everyone and hurried over to Seishun High School only instead of meeting with Tezuka he sent his boyfriend home early and met with Oishi. The stoic older teen's only response a slight raise of his brows as he left on his own. Ryoma felt a little bad about sending his boyfriend away, not that he'd ever let Tezuka know that, but he needed to see where Oishi had gotten that lure.

"Hey, Oishi-Senpai," Ryoma called over to the mother hen.

"Oh uh hey Echizen! How have you been?"

Ryoma ignored this question. He didn't have any desire to make small talk.

"Where'd you get Kunimitsu that fishing lure with your head on it?"

The question seemed to take Oishi by surprise but he quickly smiled, "Oh right! Tezuka's birthday is coming up isn't it?" Ryoma had completely forgotten about his boyfriend's birthday, but was happy at how this was turning out for him. The younger teen just nodded. "And you're going to get him a customized fishing lure? That is so nice Echizen," very few people would say that without any hint of sarcasm, Oishi was one of them.

"Yes. Now where did you get the one you gave him?"

As soon as Ryoma got the answer he desired he left, ignoring Oishi's mothering questions like whether he was doing okay as the new Captain, or whether he was eating well. He wanted to hurry up and replace that damn fishing lure with one of his own.

...

Tezuka Kunimitsu always tried to be a calm, serious, stoic individual. He hated being careless or getting angry or annoyed at stupid things, yet he couldn't help getting annoyed at the situation he was in today. His birthday of all days. Ryoma and Tezuka haven't been able to _do_ anything for awhile because of how busy Echizen was with his duties being the Captain for the Seishun Middle School Tennis Club. Tezuka knew this so he wasn't angry or upset with Ryoma himself. He would just get frustrated at the situation. For example, when Ryoma would show up at the end of their practice and Tezuka would walk him home Ryoma would never invite him inside, saying he had to figure out how he was going to do the line-up. They were in a really busy part of the tennis season, Tezuka knew that too, but he couldn't help the slight frustration as he watched Ryoma, his Ryoma, walk into his house. Tezuka just watching him go. So when his boyfriend said he had a surprise for him Tezuka couldn't help the inner giddiness that proceeded to fill his body. Of course all that giddiness had left him, like a popped balloon when he realized his boyfriend's surprise had nothing to do with a bed.

He let himself practically be dragged to a fishing store by his boyfriend's hand. He really enjoyed fishing, just not as much as another "recreational activity" that he and his boyfriend hadn't taken part in in far too long. He tried to hide the disappointment on his face from not getting what he actually wanted for his birthday, and while Tezuka didn't really smile he tried to have at least something akin to that on his features.

"Surprise!" Ryoma said in his trademark deadpan voice, but clearly looking excited despite his tone.

"Um-" was all Tezuka was able to say before the younger teen cut him off.

"I got you a fishing lure for your birthday! Like the one Oishi-Senpai got you, but with my face on it instead. Now we just have to pick it up. And then we can go fishing and you can use it!"

Tezuka was definitely not expecting _that_ as his birthday gift, but at his boyfriend's rare excited expression he couldn't help the real small smile that graced his features.

"That sounds excellent!" Tezuka tried for a somewhat less deadpan tone than his usual at seeing his boyfriend's excitement. Together they walked over to the counter and even though Tezuka didn't really feel like going fishing with his boyfriend when there were other _things_ the could do together, he decided that the day could still be rather fun, or at least that was until he heard-

"Oh yeah that fishing lure, geez kid I'm sorry. I must've sold it to someone else."

Tezuka just listened at his boyfriend's frustrated musings towards the man. He himself too shocked and irritated to do much else than listen as his boyfriend, rather uncharacteristically, yelled at the man in front of them. Today was already horrible, first he didn't get to do what he wanted with his Ryoma, and now the gift he was to receive and the plans his boyfriend went to for Tezuka, when he knew the younger teen hated fishing, were all ruined. Somewhere felt something inside him snap.

"YOU BETTER GET THAT DAMN FISHING LURE BACK HERE NOW SO MY BOYFRIEND AND I CAN GO FISHING! DAMMIT!"

...

Ryoma jumped in surprise when he heard the normally calm stoic man yell at the idiot in front of them. It vaguely reminded Ryoma of Taka when he had a racquet in his hand. Sure Ryoma was pissed that his gift HAD BEEN SOLD TO SOMEONE ELSE, but that didn't mean he expected his boyfriend to be this upset about it. The young tennis genius found it rather hot to watch his boyfriend get so upset at not being able to receive his gift. That was when Ryoma suddenly remembered how long it had been since Tezuka and himself had _done_ anything. He was so caught up on his jealousy towards that damn lure that he forgot about how long it had been.

"I MEAN FIRST I DON'T GET TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM FOR WEEKS! WEEKS MIND YOU! AND KNOW HE CAN'T EVEN GIVE ME THE GIFT HE WAS SO EXCITED ABOUT?!"

Ryoma tried to fight done the blush at his boyfriend talking about their sex lives to total strangers. Tezuka must be really frustrated to say something like _that_ in a crowded fishing store. Now it made since why Tezuka looked so disappointed when Ryoma woke him up this morning and told him to get dressed. He had to fight another blush. He can't believe that he hadn't had sex with his boyfriend for weeks due to a fishing lure, and his Captain duties. And watching his boyfriend get all bothered about it, made Ryoma all hot and bothered.

"Kunimitsu lets go," he said hoping to imply what he meant by that statement.

..

"NO I'M NOT-" but one glance at his boyfriend and Tezuka was silenced.

"I said lets go!" Ryoma yelled again and this time Tezuka happily let himself be dragged all the way to Ryoma's bedroom.

Although Ryoma was still going to replace that damn fishing lure!

...

Fuji smirked at the fishing lure he held in his hand. Ryoma's blank expression staring back at him, with the body of a fish attached to it. Oh yes, his plan had worked perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
